Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a kitchenware item designed to cook food, in particular, a frying pan, casserole, sautéing pan, stewpot or pressure cooker with a handle and cover.
Description of Related Art
Document CH686338 describes a kitchenware item with a cover with a motor powered by a battery and an agitator which is rotated by the motor to mix the food. Such an arrangement automates the shaking function using a motor and battery to assist the user.
However, a kitchenware item with such a cover does not allow the user to easily monitor how the food is cooking. The weight of the cover is increased by the weight of the motor and battery and, as a result, it is difficult to move. Further, the motor and battery protrude from the upper portion of the cover which complicates storage of the kitchenware item with a cover.
The purpose of this invention is to eliminate the aforementioned inconvenience and offer a kitchenware item with a cover which is ergonomically optimized to allow the user to easily and safely handle it.
Another purpose of the invention is to offer a kitchenware item with a cover which can be easily stored.
Another purpose of the invention is to offer a kitchenware item with a cover with a simple design which is easy to use.